


Magi*Mari Hall of Worship

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Romani had a little bit of a habit collecting some things. ... more like an obsession if you ask everyone else. It's name: Magi*Mari.
Relationships: Gudako & Romani Archaman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Magi*Mari Hall of Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Romani had never realized that Magi*Mari, the greatest idol ever gave out merchandise until he got a mail for signing up for her blog.

He had such a hard time finding it in the beginning that he wondered if Chaldea just didn’t like outside internet materials... or if there was some separate server bugs that needed to be figured out. Chaldea was the only place that was so dedicated to mixing magecraft with technology as it did. Atlas may come close, but as far as Romani knew the internet was not a world ending weapon. If it was it never would have left Atlas.

Romani does confess he spent time learning to be the best doctor he could be, not a technician.

So when the blog was something he could steadily rely on for Magi*Mari information, let alone recordings of her performances. Either live or just her voice Romani did not care, Magi*Mari was an angel. Romani signed up right away for all of it.

He didn’t notice that after paying for a subscription to idol magazines she was in came next. Not until he had to buy a book shelf just for them. As well as more shelving to go with the little figurines that were in her image.

A music box came next.

Then a few posters.

The videos to her performances came in next.

Every record from when he sent an ask for a fortune telling went in next. Those ended up printed into their own little books.

Then a few merchandise that had her logo on it.

….all of the merchandise that had her logo on it.

Romani didn’t even realize that by the time that it was time for the quota of Master’s candidates to finish filling up he had used up his room, his office, and at least one storage room filled with Magi*Mari materials.

He just knew that Da Vinci had the best ability to craft furniture and shelving units. The carved in butterflies and flowers were a beautiful touch. The banners and curtains that were draped over a few select sets were pure decorating delight. The lights he got especially to highlight a few of them were best when they sparkled. Truly it was the best.

.

* * *

.

“Doctor, I heard you had an exhibit and a shrine for Magi*Mari, is that true?” Gudako had to ask. Da Vinci had to be pulling her leg when it came to that part. Sure the Doctor liked his idols, but really?

The man brightened up at the mere mention of his favorite heroine. “You want to see my collection?!” He would love to give her a tour of every piece.

"I.. yes?" Gudako didn't actually believe it, but now she couldn't disappoint that face. It was so much like a puppy.

"Come this way!!: And before she could stop herself, the good Doctor was already taking her out of the room. A pleading look at Da Vinci just got her a peace sign with a mouthed "Have fun!"


End file.
